The "ratchet brake" is a mechanical device to be used on wheel chairs; it is a ratcheting gear attached to the end of a wheel chair brake. The purpose being so that when the brake of the chair is applied the user will then be assisted in going up hills and ramps. Without the ratchet brake much physical strength is needed to keep the chair from rolling backwards.